deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arakune vs Venom
Who Will Win? Arakune Venom Draw Better? Blazblue Marvel Same Description Marvel comics vs Blazblue. Which one of these symbiotic disasters will take it in a Death Battle! Interlude Arakune Gogeta: Hey you know what is fun, confusing stories with a plot about at confused as me on taco Tuesday. Flowey: Taco Tuesday? Anyway whatever, the Black Beast, a monster of unrelenting power that almost seemed unbeatable! Gogeta: But then the six heroes rose up, Hakuman, Konoe, Terumi, Trinity, Jubei, and Valkenhayn, and defeated the Black Beast. Flowey: When the Beast was defeated he left behind the energy known as Seither, an energy that can let you do things that are well... superhuman. Gogeta: This Seither can do many things, like give superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Flowey: But people want to study the Black Beast and Seither, especially Lotte Carmine, who wanted to know the link between the Black Beast, the Boundary, and the Blue Grimoire, Ragna's arm. Gogeta: Why is it his arm... Rachel Alucard, anyway Lotte was actually an extremely gifted scientist, even impressing someone as smart as Kokonoe but he was developing some sort of inferiority complex to Kokonoe, seeing as she was easily smarter than him. Flowey: So he wanted to do something so crazy, like me, it just might work, find out the link for good between those three things said up there, so he briefly entered the Boundary. Gogeta: What happened in there changed is body, mind, and soul for all of eternity, sort of. Flowey: Yeah he turned into a.... I actually have no idea what he turned into, some weird monster that is made out of glue that has a fetish for the Azure. Gogeta: I like to call it Shy Guy grown up, anyway he became a complete psycopath, with only one thing in mind, get the Azure Grimoire from Ragna the Bloodedge. Flowey: Under the new name Arakune he set out to do just that, get that damn Grimoire. Gogeta: To do that he must be kind of a beast in combat, and he is using his body, he can take almost all sorts of physical harm like it was nothing. Flowey: But his main draw is those appendiges inside of his body, he can use them like blades to cut his opponents or use them to punch. Gogeta: But he can do more than use his raw strength, he can use the power of Seither to use many devastating attacks, like a dash forward, and he resembles a shark. Flowey: He he wants to he can lick you in a very creepy fasion, I wonder what he feels like, probably not good, also is able to turn into a bird in the air, and smash into you. Gogeta: He can stab you with a giant spear he can make out of the bones inside of his gooey mess of a body, or form needles out side of his body to either make a shield, or make it offense. Flowey: If he wishes he can dive into you, from the air or the ground, doesn't matter for him, but the attack he likes most is to curse you and is able to send bugs against you. Gogeta: These bugs range from bell shaped bugs or bugs in the ground, they can come in packs or come individually, but there is one thing that this bug man uses to really push him to victory. Flowey: That would be his Distortion Drive, which he turns into a spider-like monstrocity and fires a giant laser overhead, anyone in this radius will be feeling this damage till next week. Gogeta: If he wants to really crank this up into high gear, he can avtivate his Overdrive, increasing his strength, speed, and durability for a short duration. Flowey: But easily his best attack is his Astral Finish, N to Infinity, he transforms himself into a giant ball, and if he hits you, you get gobbled. Gogeta: Heh, by the way did you know he absolutely curbed Lambda 11, the one chick who had the power to kill Terumi, that chick, also Arakune is one lucky bastard, a hot chick named Litchi Faye Ling wants to help him, I wish that could happen to me. Flowey: Hey it is not all sunshine and rainbows, he is completely insane, and his lust for the Azure can get the best of him in the right scenario. Gogeta: Arakune is gonna need to be tricky to beat the monster of the Marvel Universe, Venom. Venom Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Blazblue vs Marvel" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Work in progress Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:ZephyrosOmega Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles